1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving image recording apparatus and method, a moving image reproducing apparatus, a moving image recording and reproducing method, programs for implementing these methods, and storage media storing these programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the diffusion of VTRs and video movies has led to the use of animated images as familiar media. Further, the advance of computer technologies has made it possible to store animated images in a randomly accessible storage medium such as a hard disk for accumulation and management. Consequently, users can enjoy reproducing arbitrary animated images from arbitrary portions thereof without any cumbersome operations such as replacement and rewinding of video tapes.
To manage a plurality of animated images, the users have imparted titles or keywords to these animated images. Alternatively, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications (Kokai) Nos. 10-243323 and 10-13773, the users have stored reduced-sized representative images of scenes as attribute information in association with the respective animated images and found a target animated image scene using the attribute information.
Further, the users have printed one favorable scene of a moving image using a video printer and labeled such scenes or enjoyed viewing them.
However, if the representative images of the scenes are displayed in a list as the attribute information using the conventional scene managing technique, which is intended mainly to edit the moving images, a huge number of representative images are generated if the moving image is divided into small scenes. Then, with a display apparatus such as a domestic TV or a display device of a portable terminal which has a lower resolution than the display of a personal computer, much time is required to select representative images. As a result, little time is left for reproduction and appreciation of the moving images, which is the original purpose of the scene management.
Further, according to the conventional scene management technique, there are few keys to selection of representative images. As a result, if some representative images of scenes are similar, a desired scene of a moving image cannot be accurately and quickly selected. Furthermore, if the user prints a list of the representative images to enjoy viewing it like an album, the printed similar images are not good to look at, and hence the printing can result in waste of ink or sheets.